


Halloween

by Mlr96



Series: The Two Doctors [7]
Category: Criminal Minds, Doctor Who
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-20
Updated: 2017-05-20
Packaged: 2018-11-02 21:07:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,301
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10952748
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mlr96/pseuds/Mlr96
Summary: Seventh in The Two Doctors series about Dr. Spencer Reid, a genius, an FBI Agent, a profiler and a Time Lord.Story #7:“Wouldn’t say his name,” Garcia smiled, clearly thinking along the same lines as Spencer. “He said he's a childhood friend.”Spencer’s eyes widened and he couldn’t keep the smile off his own face.“Where is he?”





	Halloween

**Author's Note:**

> Honestly, you guys are my most spoiled story, I only seem to have inspiration when it comes to this one...

_Today didn’t feel like a good day,_ Spencer Reid thought to himself as he walked back into the bullpen area after a case, knowing they only had a short break before they needed to head out on another case.

Not only did David Rossi wasn’t anything that he thought he was going to be, working by himself and not sharing information or possible noted for the profile with anybody other than his little notebook, but it was Halloween, he didn’t get to celebrate it _and_ he hadn’t heard anything from the Doctor in close to five months.

His oldest friend was currently considered MIA, and he couldn’t contact anybody who might have information about him other than Captain Jack Harkness from Cardiff who, after a quick conversation where both sides questioned the other about their connection to the Doctor, revealed to him that Rose and Jackie Tyler were both in the list of the dead for the Battle of Canary Wharf.

He sighed as he put his bag next to his desk, picking up the Frankenstein mask he left there before they headed out.

“Baby G!” Garcia called out, making his head pop up with a small smile.

Ever since discovering he was hundreds of years old, Garcia made it her personal challenge to only use nicknames that laughed about Spencer’s supposedly young age. At first, it was quite annoying, but as he realized it was her way of dealing with the fact that he was twenty times her age and that his overall lifespan would probably be over three times _that_ , considering he was only in his fourth incarnation, he let her do it for as long as she felt the need to.

After all, everybody deal with finding out a close friend of them is actually an alien differently. Garcia made jokes about it, Prentiss made it her personal mission to find out as much as she could, Gideon…

Gideon left.

“There's someone here to see you,” Garcia went on with a knowing smile. “He's been waiting since before you came back.”

“What?” Spencer asked, hope rising within him. “Who?”

“Wouldn’t say his name,” Garcia smiled, clearly thinking along the same lines as Spencer. “Brown hair, around average height, wears a suit.” Her smile only grew as she added, “He said he's a childhood friend.”

Spencer’s eyes widened and he couldn’t keep the smile off his own face. It was the Doctor – it had to be! The description didn’t ring a bell but, then again, Spencer didn’t see this regeneration of the Doctor yet.

“Where is he?” he asked.

“At the conference room,” Garcia replied, unable to keep the smile off her face. “Go ahead. I know you want to.”

“Thank you,” Spencer said, immediately heading towards the room in question. “Could you…”

“I’ll call you when briefing’s about to start,” Garcia promised, and Spencer all but ran away.

When he reached the conference room, he took a deep breath to calm himself down.

_What could have possibly kept the Doctor away for so long?_ he wondered. _Why did he only come now? And why did he arrive in person, instead of calling like he usually does?_

Spencer’s excitement was quickly replaced by fear. He walked into the room hesitantly, worried what the Doctor might tell him. He didn't recognize the man who stood with his back turned to him, but then again he hadn't met this incarnation of the Doctor yet – only the ones that proceeded or succeeded him.

The man didn't turn around, and yet Spencer somehow knew he was smiling, more than likely at the Frankenstein mask that Spencer still held in his hand.

"You were always fascinated with Halloween."

Spencer froze. He may have not met this incarnation in person, but they spoke on the phone. He knew the Doctor's voice, and this wasn't it.

Yet, it was undoubtedly a Time Lord standing in front of him. The man turned, and Spencer's hearts stopped.

"Even at the Academy, when we studied Earth Cultures, this was one of your favorites. ‘The night when all order is suspended, and the barriers between the natural and the supernatural are temporarily removed,’ you used to say.”

“You…” Spencer whispered. “What… what are you doing here?”

The man pouted. “Are you really not happy to see me?” he asked. “And after I've gone through all this trouble, just to surprise you. Really, Professor, you hurt my feelings.”

“It's Spencer,” he corrected automatically. “But… but you should be dead,” he added as soon as he realized what was happening. “You died before the Time War even started. Master, you're… you're dead.”

“The Time Lords resurrected me to fight in the War,” the Master said. “Much like you, I ran away. I hid. I'm certain you're familiar with this device?”

The Master placed an old-looking fob watch on the table and Spencer swallowed hard.

“A Chameleon Circuit,” he whispered. “You turned yourself human.”

“Not a recommended experience, if I might say so,” the Master said. “But I'm back now. Only _pretending_ to be human this time. Much more fun.”

“You're…” Spencer's head was fuzzy at the attempt to take in all of the information the Master threw at him. “Does the Doctor know?”

“No,” the Master replied. “And he mustn't know. Not yet, at least.”

“What?” Spencer asked. “Why? Master, do you understand what this would mean? There are three of us now! And you're asking me to lie to the third?”

“Not asking,” the Master said coldly. “I'm telling you.”

“What?”

“Quite a lovely team you have here,” the Master mused. “Would be a shame if something happened to them, don't you think? Or dear mummy, at Bennington Sanitarium.”

“If you lay a finger on them –” Spencer started, but the Master quickly cut him off.

“I don't need to do anything,” he said. “But I _can_ do everything, and that's all that matters.”

“You…” Spencer swallowed hard. “Why are you telling me this? I can know you're alive but the Doctor can't, why?”

“Don't worry,” the Master said with a small smile. “You'll find out soon. In the meanwhile…”

The Master took three steps forwards and though Spencer tried to move back, he found himself with his back against the wall. The Master's smile turned into a smirk as his mouth covered Spencer's, giving the other Time Lord no way to escape.

And he tried. For the first few seconds of the kiss, Spencer tried to pull back, tried to push the Master away.

But those seconds had passed, and instead of pushing the Master away, Spencer found himself pulling him closer. Instead of trying to get away, Spencer leaned into the kiss, and just as his mouth opened, giving the Master permission to deepen the kiss, the door opened.

“Hey, Reid, Hotch's calling everyone for briefing about the –”

Spencer and the Master pulled away and Spencer felt his cheeks darken under Morgan's surprised stare.

“Sorry,” he muttered. “I, um…”

“I was just leaving,” the Master said, giving Spencer another short kiss before retreating. “I'll be in touch,” he promised, turning around and finally leaving Spencer and Morgan alone.

“I…” Spencer started, unsure what he wanted to say.

“I'll give you a minute to catch your breath,” Morgan said. “Briefing's in five.”

“Yeah,” Spencer muttered as Morgan walked out. “I'll… I'll be there.”

As soon as he was alone, he banged his head against the wall.

How could he have been so stupid? The Master wasn't even back in his life for a whole day and he was already making a fool of himself.

Slowly, he walked towards the table and picked up the fob watch. It opened almost as soon as Spencer touched it, and a small piece of paper fell out – a business card.

_Harold Saxon,  
Minister of Defense._

**Author's Note:**

> So I was reading parts from this to my boyfriend when I got to the kissing part and I was like, “Er.... well.... they’re kissing now” and got all flustered and he laughed at me for three days for not being able to read out a kissing scene that I wrote :-|


End file.
